Tortured angel
by drade666
Summary: Cas is tortured by his brothers for turning on them then rescued by Drade and the boys and Gabriel.


Sam and Dean crashed into the old rundown house ready to kill anything that came their way. It had been two long weeks of searching but Gabriel had finally found where the angels had been keeping Cas... here in this dingy place. Drade hoped through a window that had no glass left in it after checking the perimeter for any signs of enemies.

"Guys!" Came Gabriel's voice from upstairs causing everyone to lift up their heads to look before taking off up the staircase.

"Gabe? Gabe?" Drade called out looking around for him until she caught a glimpse of golden wings in a room. Drade darted in to the room to find Gabriel sitting by a very frightened, very injured Castiel who had been tied up by his wrists to the wall behind him. Cas' wrists were raw from pulling at the ropes, he had bruises on his ankles from the ropes holding his legs apart plus he was completely nude. Drade started to approach but the flash her blade made Cas suddenly spring to life screaming as he struggled against his restraints.

"Cas! Stop it!" Gabriel urged in concern for his brother

"Gabriel! Don't touch him!" Drade told him as she gestured for him to move aside.

"Cas..." Dean whispered in horror at seeing the sight before him. Cas was battered, bruised, broken and bloody with cuts all over him and white liquid all over not just him but the walls, floor, and beginning to form a puddle under him as it mingled with blood. Cas' wings were also fully visible but had been damaged as well quite horribly. Drade slowly showed Cas her sword then set it on the ground that seemed to calm the angel a little as he relaxed slightly, panting from the effort it had taken him to struggle even just that little amount. Drade walked up to Cas but as she got closer he started to shy away from her so Drade stopped, closed her eyes and unfolded her wings but for the first time since they'd known her, Drade lowered her wings spreading them at her sides to reveal the undersides to Cas in a submissive posture. It worked Cas relaxed again letting Drade get closer till she was kneeling next to him with a gentle hand resting on his knee. Cas was shaking from pain and cold indicating just how bad his condition really was to Drade who looked around spotting his trench coat discarded in a corner.

"Get me that" Drade said to Gabriel pointing to the rumpled trench coat in the corner. Gabriel complied with a nod as Drade lifted Cas' chin gently towards her so he could look at her.

"I'm gonna get you out of here" Drade assured him in a gentle voice. Tears began to stream down Cas' face making Dean's heart break for his angel considering it wasn't really to hard to put together what had happened to him.

"Oh, Oh, hush, ssshhh" Drade soothed to the distressed angel as she pulled Cas' face in to her shoulder as Gabriel came up placing the trench coat over his little brothers shoulders. Drade didn't want too startle Cas in his current state so instead of drawing a knife she simply straightened her fingers then used her nails to cut the ropes binding the young dark haired angel who fell into her arms still sobbing.

"Okay kiddo, come on" Drade stated as Cas wrapped his arms around Drade's neck. Drade wrapped Cas' trench coat around him then scooped him up, cradling him in her arms so she could carry him outside to the Impala. Gabriel grabbed Drade's sword to take back with him before joining them at the motel room. Drade laid Cas on the motel room bed then promptly shooed everyone from the room so she could examine Cas more closely with out him getting nervous or upset but when Gabriel came back he insisted on staying with his baby brother. Drade pulled the trench coat open to reveal Cas' badly tarnished body with bite wounds everywhere, deep cuts, shallow cuts, his wing was crushed while other parts of his body were worn raw from use. Drade's heart was breaking for the young angel who hadn't deserved this not by any means. Drade placed a gentle kiss to Cas' bleeding mouth breathing what she called the breath of new life into him. Cas' injuries began to heal at least the minor ones on his face, down his neck, his chest and on his stomach. Gabriel started working on Cas' wing, using his grace to heal the injured appendage but when most of his body was mended to a stable state Drade moved to heal him else where but Cas jumped suddenly pulling in on himself so she couldn't touch him.

"Cas, it's okay. I need to heal you" Drade insisted as she rubbed his thigh gently trying to encourage him to open to her.

Drade held her ground as Cas looked up at her with those brilliant blue, tear filled eyes with a look of fear on his face. Drade smiled at him warmly then moved her hand again this time he allowed her to part his legs so she could access the rest of his injuries but as soon as she touched him Cas winced in pain from his too raw flesh. Drade leaned in close so he could lean against her balling his hands in her trench coat as he started to whimper in pain from her touching him but after a couple of minutes the pain started to fade as Drade's abilities began to do the job of healing him. Once Drade finished healing Cas she instructed Gabriel to bring her a warm towel so she could clean him up then bandage his remaining injuries. Cas leaned into Drade's warmth as she gently wiped him down to clean away any blood, dirt and whatever else was all over him at that point, after cleaning him up Drade lifted Cas off of the bed that now had a large wet spot on it where he'd been sitting and transferred him to the second bed where she laid him on it then covered him up with the sheets and quilt to stop him from shaking so badly.

Drade walked by Gabriel who gave her one look that said he wasn't going anywhere so she didn't push the issue just walked out to fill in the others as too Cas' condition. Sam and Dean had gotten a second motel room for themselves when Teresa came through the door to see them sitting on the beds with their heads in their hands she knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" Teresa asked in concern

"We found Cas" Sam told her, as Dean couldn't even speak at the moment out of worry for the angel.

"Really? Where is he?" Teresa asked wondering why the boys weren't more excited about this good news.

"He's in our old motel room with Drade, Teresa…he was injured, badly" Sam managed to say not really wanting to tell her what had really happened to him just in case they were wrong but from the state of the room and Cas' reactions it was pretty clear what had happened to him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Teresa asked in concern again

"We don't know" Sam said as Teresa covered her mouth with her hands in dismay

"Hey" Drade greeted them solemnly as she walked into the second motel room

"Drade! How is he?" Dean asked jumping from the bed

"Resting, but it's bad" Drade stated looking pained for the young angel's plight

"Is it…was he?" Sam tried to ask but couldn't bring himself to actually say the words

"Yes, he was raped" Drade said bluntly making Teresa cover her mouth again with one hand.

"Those god damn demons! They'll pay for this!" Dean said angrily

"It wasn't demons Dean" Drade stated calmly

"What? Then who?" Sam asked confused

"Angels did this, their stink was all over that house" Drade stated an angry undertone to her voice.

"Angels? How could they…?" Sam trailed off in disbelief

"Sometimes angels can be even worse then demons" Drade stated simply

"Drade? Can I see him?" Dean asked a little hesitantly

"I guess so, come with me and don't make any sudden movements," Drade warned him as they walked to the first motel room. Teresa curled into Sam wondering how the angels could do such a thing to one of their own, how Michael could do it to his little brother while Sam stroked her hair softly to sooth her anguish.

Drade walked into the motel room first to see Gabriel sitting cross-legged on the table with his wings folded behind him in vigilance. Dean followed Drade inside then walked slowly over to Cas who was wrapped up in the blankets sleeping lightly but certainly not peacefully as he would furrow his brow every once in a while like he was remembering things he didn't want to. Dean gently sat beside him then stroked Cas' hair out of his face waking him; Cas stirred then opened his brilliant blue eyes to see Dean's face looking down at him making Cas smile back.

"Dean" Cas said weakly

"Ssshhh, don't speak Cas, just rest" Dean told him in a whisper as he cupped Cas' cheek gently with one hand.

"I knew you wouldn't stop…until you…found me" Cas said his voice breaking a little and sounding hoarse like it was soar.

"How are you feeling Cas?" Drade asked coming over to join Dean on the same side of the bed.

"Better…thank you…it still…hurts in…places…but I'm better then I…was" Cas croaked out his cheeks flushing a bit when he had to describe where he was sore.

"That's to be expected, don't worry that'll pass in time" Drade assured him gently rubbing his leg through the blankets.

"Don't worry Cas, I won't anyone touch you…ever again!" Dean assured him as his voice cracked while leaning in to kiss Cas on the forehead.

The next few weeks were the rockiest for Cas' recovery especially when they opted to try and get Sam with Teresa to see Cas. Cas freaked after only a few minutes with Sam, it was no better with Teresa either he just couldn't bare to be around anyone other then his brother, lover, or Drade the one who had saved him. Luckily Sam and Teresa were very patient just waiting till he was recovered a little more to come see him in which case the meet went a lot better when Cas started to get uncomfortable with Sam's presence he simply left same with Teresa making Cas feel completely in control of the situation. Dean stayed with Cas 24/7 watching over him, good thing too cause on a couple of different nights Cas woke up screaming and kicking to get away from an invisible attacker but Dean would simply cradle the angel in his arms as he curled into his chest sobbing in hysteria from the memories. Drade's heart continued to break for the angel but her abilities only went so far the rest was up to him to recover from and that is if he could recover at all.

After a few weeks Cas did get back on his feet and even though he still was leery about being touched at least now he could stand being around people. 4 months down the road Cas seemed to be himself again all stoic and one word answers to things much to everyone's relief but there was the odd little thing that reminded them just what he'd gone through like if someone moved too fast towards him or drew a weapon too close to him Cas would back away or flinch. The physiological scars Drade knew may never heal but Cas was a tough SOB for saying he was so young he was very strong.


End file.
